(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a driving mode, and a method for controlling a driving mode using the same, and more specifically, relates to a device for controlling a driving mode of a vehicle to switch an acceleration mode when entering a highway, and a method for controlling a driving mode using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a vehicle is driven based on a general shift pattern and how an engine torque response mode is configured. In addition, when entering a high speed traffic section such as a highway, a sudden acceleration operation is required to match (e.g., accelerate up to a speed of traffic) a traffic flow before joining a main highway lane. However, the vehicle's reaction is generally slow to satisfy driver intention of acceleration when sudden acceleration is executed to merge in a flow of vehicles upon entering the highway.
Such a vehicle reaction is due to conventional driving in a normal mode or an eco-mode not considering sudden acceleration conditions and thus, to solve this problem, the driver experiences inconvenience of manipulating a shift button to a sports mode to change a driving mode whenever entering the highway. As described above, the driver has difficulty in manipulating a button for switching to the sports mode to change the driving mode while driving, and experiences inconvenience of switching back to the normal mode from the driving mode when driving at a more constant speed after joining a main highway lane.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.